Misguided
by the.empress
Summary: A parody after the books, set in new york, love storyish Clary
1. Chapter 1

What better are rainy days for? I'm just throwing a few ideas to together to start with, so bare with me if I ramble, I don't know where it is going. I will go back to my other stories, I swear. =) it's a bit of a parody, sorry if I offend anyone =)

Disclaimer. Yall know it by now. Sadly I am not Cassie Clare.

***

Dress to impress.  
That was how the tabloid magazines had put it when a celebrity would walk down the red carpet. But this girl didn't need a red carpet. She was a star of her own world. A world where anything was possible and magic existed near the great lengths of ferocious demons.  
But tonight she was just Clary.

She ran down the stairs of her mother's apartment. Skipping every second step to add the extra effect of her exceptional getaway, after she had tiptoeing through the house in the dark and locked the door without making any noise. She knew this would all come in handy when it had to come into practice after her mother returned from her holiday in Idris.

After walking up the street for a while she managed to flag herself a taxi, which surprisingly, even in Brooklyn was never hard to do. When the taxi reached the night club, she jumped out, a pure look of excitement on her face as she stood in the small line that usually gathered. Not long after, the bouncer gave her a little smile and let her proceed into the midst of the music and lights of Pandemonium.

Here she felt she belonged. She was able to have a secret identity. Dance with whoever she wanted. Be who ever she wanted.

"Well howdy there," said a boy with a country accent from behind her, she was reluctant to turn until he continued talking, "what's a pretty young thing like you doin in a joint like this aye?"

with a bit of a giggle she turned round to face this 'mysterious' stranger.  
"Now what you on about boy. There sure are no horses to ride round here."

"Maybe I don't wanna be riding horses no more girly," he said with a wink as he stepped closer to her, so that their lips were now touching. After a few moments she pulled her lips away from his.

"Now don't think I'm that easy, im a very secure girl. I don't just run about free nilly amongst the pansies." A smile shot across his face as she said it. Her heart began to beat rapidly and her knees became week as he slowly pushed her against a wall and began to passionately kiss her.

"I have a gun. Wanna see it?" he raised one eye brow and stared at her curiously, adding extra emphasis we his accent.

"Well I don't see why any girl wouldn't, but only if you swear you wont fire it in here." This had become a game to her. Every night she found herself at one of the dance clubs of the town.

"Ahh that I can understand. I hear there is a store room somewhere near here, wanna go, well check it out?" with a swift movement be picked her up and darted across the room so fast it didn't seem humanly possible. The room had a sign saying staff only, but they entered without a second glace.

The room was full of wires, taped across the floor, and running freely. Clary felt her feet hit the ground as he lowered her feet softly to the ground, slowly moving backwards to find a surface to lean against, she found herself tangled and fell to the floor with a thud.

With the cowboy accent gone, the stranger began to laugh, "Trust you to ruin the moment."  
she was about to protest but found that within a second he was on top her, kissing along her neck till he reached her mouth. He lent back and stared in her eyes. the suspence he held was killing her. She grabbed his shirt and began viciously unbuttoning it, before he got the message and tore it off within a second. She felt his hands grab hold onto her legs, before they began to slowly, and smoothly travel up her thighs.

Moments later, before she could even think of her next move he was up in the air, dangling above her in the hand of one of the security guards. Another one entered the room and pulled her off the ground, then grabbing her by both arms began to escort her through the crowd and out the front door, and with a push she found herself on the footpath, Jace laying next to her.

He jumped up as the security began to start yelling at them. He pulled Clary up and they began to run, as fast as possible through the darkened streets of New York, before coming to a halt at one of the many parks where they both say down on the bench to catch their breath.

"I wonder if ill ever get my shirt back," he sighed, still smiling at her, "it was my favorite."  
"I wonder if I'll ever get my dignity back," she threw back at him, not returning his smile. "And I was starting to enjoy playing dirty stranger."  
"There are plenty of other night clubs around," he interrupted cheekily but as she smiled it caught him off guard and he had to stop to catch his breath again.  
"Name them." She teased  
"well… umm okay, maybe its time we found a new hobby."

***

Okay I really dano where I'm going with this. Any suggestions? =)


	2. Chapter 2

Shortly after what seemed like the sun rising Simon banged loudly as Clary's apartment door. Startled, she pulled herself out of bed, glancing slowly at herself in the mirror. Her red hair tangled together as it hang limp down her shoulders.

"I see you'rw ready," He teased pulling her out the door slightly so the skylight reflected on her glittering skin.

"Ah NO!" she seemed confused as to why he was even here; she didn't remember making plans with him. Pointing at her pink striped clothes she stated, "Look jammies."

"Another one?" Simon scowled at her, but his eyes were smiling, he knew too well about Clary's new hobby.

"Pandemonium." Her heart quivered as she remembered last night's events.

"Darn that was my favourite," Simon's face lit up, full of happiness.

"You're lucky you weren't there last night, It was a ROCKING party,"

Simons face went blank as he interpreted her words. "There in the club? Talk about class. Clarissa Fray: part angel and can't even keep her pants on at a party, and to think it's only meant to be the bed that's rocking..."

Clary frowned before bursting out into laughter. If only he knew the real story.

...

She met Jace outside the institute that night, gleefully waiting for what they had planned for the night. They had agreed on dinner and a movie, but they preferred things to be a bit more upbeat.

"Seven days," Clary shouted as Jace walked down the stairs, his face gave her a look of bewilderment.

"Seven days and my mother will be home, school will start and I'll start being taught how to ACUALLY be a shadowhunter. Seven days left of being Clary Fray and you want dinner and a movie!"

His voice was casual as he watched her.

"I am no magician, if you wanted a celebration you have to let me plan ahead. It's hard enough to get Alec to leave Magnus's house, or Issi to stop snogging Sebastion and you want we to throw a party?"

"Well not really," her voice was soft as she was taken aback by his mocking tone.

"Great, dinner and a movie it is," His face crossed into a wide smile that any girl would swoon about. His face looked more angel like, more beautiful, like a model under the flashing camera lights on a runway.

...

They walked through the park hand in hand until they reached the river embankment. Only inches from the water. Jace pulled a small box of food out of his bag as well as a bottle of what looked like wine.

"Issi cooked it," he grinned as he watched her expression of horror before laughing again and pulling out store brought biscuits, still in packets.

The night echoed around them as they sat talking on the bank of the river.

Clary imagined her life one week from now, the stability she would have, right now she needed freedom. But to this Jace just smiled wilfully.

"Freedom like running naked down Boulevard? Or swimming with the sharks?"

"Good idea."

She jumped up quicker than what seemed possible, throwing her shirt to the ground next to Jace, followed by her Jeans, before running bare foot into the river.

She dove into the water, only resurfaces a minute later to see Jace's freaked out expression from the bank.

"Oh help, oh help, I cannot swim," she spluttered whilst falling under the water to resurface again minutes later.

Jace stood watching as she wailed, waving her hands up in the air. They hadn't even started the enchanted wine yet.

He braced himself as he lifted of his grey shirt and dropped it off into the pile. His scars glowed pale in the sunlight as Clary's frantic voice continued. He threw his shoes and pants aside and sprinted towards the river.

Swimming as fast as he could, he reached Clary in less than a minute. His swimming lessons as a kid really paid off. But Clary had grown up in New York, there was usually little chance of drowning here.

He pulled her up towards the surface as she kicked him slowly in the stomach, somersaulting away from his hands.

"I made you take your pants off," she sang as she swam closer towards the middle of the river, making him chase her. It was only moments before she felt his hands on her bare waist drag her underwater as his lips met hers.

Flashing lights alerted Clary that they were no longer alone. She dismissed the idea as she treaded water, her face smiling brightly. A torch light shone in her face as Jace began to snarl.

"Demons. You can't even go for a pleasant evening swim without them interrupting." Out of nowhere he pulled out a seraph blade and shot off towards the demon dressed as a police man stood. He was wearing only his underpants rather than his Shadowhunter attire as he held the sword firmly in his hand.

Clary held her breath and sunk further into the water full of embarrassment as a small crowed of downworlders moved out of the shadows and into view.


End file.
